Blue visits
by ThyAwesomeSword448
Summary: Blue has a list of people she must 'get'.
1. Chapter I

Blue visits…Magneto, Gambit and Sabortooth

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men but I do own Blue.**

**Blue: No one owns me!**

**Me: Hello I'm kidnapped in some blonde girls basement and she wants me to write and upload this story for her oh no not the whip.**

**Blue: Not act has if you don't like doing what I tell you to and if you don't you will be punished.**

She slowly sneaked over to the tree, there he was with his beer and cigar in his mouth, of course he would be he's Wolverine, she moved over to the tree and moved up it waiting for her attack, she sat up and stepped on one of the branches and fell she brushed off her shirt and backed away slowly.

I'll get you next time Wolverine next time. Blue Said

Wolverine and Rogue stared at her has she backed away and then started talking again.

She then started running who else was on the 'get' list she had to get one of them today or this whole thing would pointless, then she remembered Magneto would be perfect.

He was just sitting eating a twelve pack of Taco Bell what a sick man keeping it all to himself oh well.

She walked slowly forward and began her jump she put all her strength in this one jump and jumped and his back and 'got' him.

Why did you just hug me? Magneto asked

Mags I know you had a hard life but I'm just too much of a Romy fan to let you mess up. Blue said and then kicked him in his pants.

This one wouldn't be like the rest this one would have her love in it because it's Romy she means Remy, he's her favorite she loves Remy he is the coolest of cool, he makes Wolverine look like a wuss her words not mine, The Wolverine movie is the only one (other than X1) movie she would watch and the end of X3 when Wolverine's skin is piled off.

She had to get this one done quickly or she would end up beating him and Rogue back together and it's just not right to mess with love it has to happen on its own even know it's hard again her words not mine she just has me kidnapped her basement writing and upload this for her adventures, she then began in her jump move she hit his back and toke of his coat, and started running.

Who was that and where's my coat? Remy wondered

Sabortooth he would rip her into millions of pieces if she just hugged him that's why she had to steal Gambit's coat because if he went after someone he would go after an immortal who hasn't just broke into their worlds, she jumped on him and ran has fast has she could.

Bye Vicky Blue Screamed.

Remy!

**Me: How do you like this story that some crazy girl made up?  
Gambit: Um you should have kill off Magneto that would have made the story much funnier.**

**Sabortooth: Why does everyone think I would fall for that I could have totally smelled her.**

**Blue: Well everyone this is the best story ever made if you ask me!  
Next time she will hug…**

**Wolverine, Rogue and Deadpool?**


	2. Chapter II

Blue visits...Wolverine, Rogue and Deadpool?  
**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, but I do own Blue.**

**Blue: What's with you and the owning me thing.**

**Me: Sorry Ma'am.**

**Gambit: When can I get out of your basement?  
Blue: When I say so!  
Me: Anyways let's get on with the story.**

She sneak over to Gambit to give him back his coat when out of no where Sabortooth flew at him and attacked.

"Why did you grab me and call me Vicky!?" Sabortooth asked

"W-What are you talking about?" Gambit asked

"I'll give this back to you later." Blue said and then sneaked away

Later

Wolverine and Rogue were still talking it had been like forty-five minutes, anyways they looked like they needed a good hug but she would have to lure one of this out there is no way she could get both of them.

She then thought of what she must do, she did a wolf howl and Wolverine ran off into the woods to see what was wrong with the wolf.

There Rogue was finally alone no wait there was someone else why does it have to be Beast.

"Rogue we'll need you help with 'yawn' just come to the lap." Beast said sleepily

She followed Beast, darn it how hard could it be to get Rogue but there was still Wolverine in the woods, she started going into the woods when one of her portals fell out of her pack, but she didn't know that it fell out this wasn't going to be good, but back to that later, right now she has trip over fifty-four thousand logs in total, this year.

"Howl." Wolverine howled to the sky

She walked over to him and flew at him and hugged him he turn a little and groaned.

"Hey 'sigh' little girl what are you doing out in the woods?" Wolverine asked

"Um well I've made a list of people I must hug you see, and you on the list." Blue said  
" Well 'howl' you shouldn't be out in the middle of the woods." Wolverine told her

She then thought for a moment.

"Hey I am not a little girl, I am seventeen years old!" Blue told him

Blue told me to tell you how she looks.

She has blonde hair and blue eyes and is white and is has tall has Wolverine and looks like a twelve-year-old.

She then sneaked off to find Rogue, she was just there and Blue flew at her and gave her a hug that knocked her over and she stared at Blue.

"Why did you just push me?" Rogue asked

"Oh I hugged you, you were on my list." Blue told her  
**Blue: Well wasn't that a great chapter.**

**Pyro: I thought that you were going to hug Deadpool?  
Blue: Oh yeah.**

"I need my coat back." Gambit said as he twitched

"Who do you need me to kill?" Deadpool asked

"No one all I want his my coat back every time she hugged someone I got attacked." Gambit said and then remembered

"Magneto kick me in my pants, Rogue and Wolverine attacked me because I never told them I had a daughter which I don't they think it's the coat thief, and Sabortooth attacked me because he thought I attacked him he didn't even know it wasn't me." Gambit told him

Then Blue hugged Deadpool.

"You will need this in a second." Blue told him

Then Sabortooth attacked Deadpool.

"How many times are you going to fall for that one?" Gambit asked him

**Me: Well how did you like that chapter?**

**Blue: Was preety good, well everything but the fact you said I look like a Twelve year old girl. **

**Pyro: Oh, Oh I love this chapter!  
Gambit: Needed more Drama if you ask me.**

**Sabortooth: It's a comedy you idiot.**

**Gambit: Well it can still have some.**

**Next Time Blue will hug...**

**Scarlet Witch, X-23 & Emma Frost**


	3. Chapter III

Blue Visits...Scarlet Witch, X-23 and Emma Frost

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men but I do own blue.**

**Blue: I am owned by no one!**

**Me: It's just me, Pyro, Sabortooth, George (You'll know later), Gambit and Blue down here in this basement.**

**Pyro: I like this story...Sort of.**

**Sabortooth: Rewarded, lying punk why is math so hard!  
Gambit: Dude the answer is three what did you think One Plus Two was?  
Sabortooth: Three isn't even a number!  
Me: Anyways let's go onto the story.**

Gambit...She now had to hug him at least Nineteen times no wait Twenty she has to hug him Twenty more times! Let's remember the best eight.

Number One

Gambit was sitting under a bench and Deadpool had set a trap because he read her profile on his laptop, she said she likes oranges a lot, so he set a trap where Oranges where smashed on the wall it would have worked but she kind of shot him with a bomb and it take a few minutes before he found all his pieces, anyways she then went after Gambit wiht the 'Hug of a thousand lies' with means she waited for him in a tree in till he passed by and jumped on his back and then jumps back into the trees.

Number Two

She called this one the 'needles of all needles, sneak attacked hug #93.b' Deadpool set an other trap where a mall with only shoe stores lie and a free credit card store next to it for her spending and she hit him with her Blue Strike (A Blue note: It's when I use Gambit's cards and coat to choke hold Deadpool and pour gasoline on him...come on he's immortal...and throw a match at him...hehehe) and bought all the shoes there were...it was also (Sorry ThyAwesomeSword but I must have another Blue's Note: Gambit's coat is big on me) now can you let me finish. Has I was saying all of it was Gambit's money that was spent has well.

Number Uh Three

She got Gambit and Wolverine drunk (Blue's note: Not easy or recommend) and used 'Wolverine throwing star' which is when you get Wolverine to throw Deadpool at the bartender and rip him apart.

Number Five

To set a trap after Deadpool set a trap for her, where in the end wait no not an other (Blue's note: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH) the 'Hugs of a thousands lies number two' Deadpool was trying to get her with deadly cheese (Blue's note: Another thing I love! Yum!) and in seed she pretend to die and waited in till Remy went off and jumped up and hugged him. Which made it so she owed him nine more hugs.

Number Six

She hid when Magneto kicked him in his pant and sneak hugged him which she called 'Agent kick in yo pants'

Number...Oh I missed Four

I also forgot four.  
Number Seven

I also forget Seven (Blue's note: It had something to do with Strawberries.)

Number Eight

'The coded hug of a thousand lies of miss deeds of pieface #199.g/679.f' which is when she gets a karaoke party started and hugs him from behind while she has waffles so Deadpool isn't watching.

Hopefully Blue won't add anymore notes.

Blue just walks over to X-23 when out of no where Deadpool attacks her with a water spary and she hisses at him, while Gambit tries to steal back the coat but then she donkey kicks him in the chest and punches Deadpool in the throat, and runs over to X-23 and hugs the living crap out of her.

Universe of the dark legends...why did you just get me to say that Blue? Anyways there is some weird things about to happen... Blue walks over to (Blue's note: Why didn't I hug Scarlet Witch first? In the other too chapters I hugged them in order.) Scarlet Witch and sits down and stares at her in till Gambit comes in and sees her and calls Deadpool.

"Yep Scarlet, here's a hug from me Blue to you Scarlet Witch." Blue said has she hugged her then Sabortooth came in to attack her.

"Who was that girl?" Scarlet Witch asked

"Her name is Blue and I'm not allowed to kill her." Deadpool explained to her

"Bye Vicky, bye Scary (Blue's note: Scar E not Scary), bye Remy, bye um Deady." Blue said has she ran off

Remember that whole portal thing yeah that's not happening in this chapter just wanted you to know I still remembered.

Gambit and Deadpool planed how to get her.

"All I want is my coat back." Gambit cried

"It's okay I'll get it back." Deadpool told him

Blue ran by and stopped to talk to them.

"You'll never get this coat back it's mine now!" Blue Screamed

"Give me back my coat." Gambit yelled

"I said NEVER!" Blue screamed

**Blue: Well that was a great...**

**Me: There is still more remember.**

**Blue: Oh yeah roll the cartoon.**

**Me: What?  
Blue: I said roll it!**

Blue crawled over the floor and got an idea, she then was hiding under the floor waiting for Emma. Emma then passed by and she jumped through the floor...of course Emma screamed but she says she didn't now days...anyways Gambit and Deadpool jumped on her and Gambit started to pull the coat off when out of no where a batarang him them which was 'plan batarang' anyways she then hugged Emma and ran.

"W-who was that." Emma asked

"Blue, the stupid hugging coat thief." Gambit answered.

**Pyro: This is the best story ever!  
Gambit: Well it has a nice ending but I think it would be better if Blue had you know died...**

**Blue: WHAT!  
Gambit: Let me finish if Blue had dyed her hair red.**

**Blue: Nah, more like Blue!  
Me: Well see you next time.**

**Next time Blue will hug...**

**Cyclops, Jubilee and Jean**


	4. Chapter IV

Blue visits...Cyclops, Jubilee and Jean

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men but I do...**

**Blue: Not own Blue because she almost and no one owns her!  
Pyro: Me too!**

"Everyone it's time we face it...there is a crazy blonde chick who keeps on hitting Magneto in the pants and attacking Gambit and even if I do believe he is an idiot he is still part of the X-men." Cyclops told everyone

"What are you going to do about this she keeps on kicking for no reason!" Magneto yelled

"She stole my coat!" Gambit cried

"She made people think I cried." Emma said

"She won't let me take Remy's coat back!" Deadpool yelled every loud

"She's insane!" Rogue said

"She got me drunk she's okay with me." Wolverine said

"So that's a six vote for capturing her and one vote for letting her go free." Scott said

"Well two." Said Blue

"Okay Six and Two." Scott said

"The coat doesn't even fit on you, the hands don't even come out of the sleeves." Gambit complained

"Wait why don't we grab her now?" Emma asked

"We're not animals, we'll let Deadpool get the coat back." Cyclops said

"That's means everyone who has voted pays up to me." Deadpool told them

Then she started to run...about fifteen minutes later she climbed up a tree and started to perform 'the mega hug of death and stuffy stuff-er-sion of stuff' which is the crazies hug of all time she will literally bring someone back from the dead for this hug.

She does this hug in Four steps

Step 1

She climbs up a tree and draws a circle on eight leaves, four must be red three must be yellow and one must be green, she must burn the leaves from a branch that had the leaves.

Step 2

She must lick the bark off the tree, and then she must sing fifteen different songs 'I'm not afraid, How to save a life and all of the Birdy album." and do a little dance called 'The Blue dance of Bluest'.

Step 3

She'll have to say her name and have her hair, she then must eat 'The Birdy album', and she must attack a lizard king named Helba, and punched Gambit and add another hug on to the list.

Step 4

She must give her must beautiful picture to a random person.

No more Steps

Then she did it and jumped on them and hugged them and they all screamed Blue.

"Darn it she's hard to catch." Deadpool sighed

**Pyro: Goodbye read another chapter another day!**

**Gambit: Dance to the music!  
Next Time Blue will hug...**

**Way too many people! many things!  
**


	5. Chapter V

Blue Visits...Way too many people! many things

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men but I do own Blue.**

**Blue: Pyro you'll cool, you know like how ThyAwesomeSword isn't?  
Pryo: FIRE!**

Remember that portal well now it's really going to show it also she had hugged everyone in that universe and was going to come back to hug Gambit later. When she saw the portal open and Deadpool, Gambit and Wolverine were running after her.

"No wait stop!" Wolverine yelled

"Give me back my coat!" Gambit screamed

"Let me come with you!" Deadpool cried in his dressed that looked like Blues

Earlier

Do you want to know that story? Okay Well Deadpool is trying to get her to give back the coat when he came up with a trap that would shock everyone.  
"Gambit what I will do is go into the store steal waffles and enchiladas and a Blue dress and then become like Blue so I can learned to defeat her." Deadpool told him

"That's, that's brilliant my dear Deadpool MAHMAHMAH!" Gambit said to him

Then he started his training, He started buying shoes and clothes and he went out on a date...with his gun and he got drunk and married the gun, and he went bowling with the gun and he must stop his training.

"Blue I know how you do in." Deadpool told her

"You don't remember everything, I'll beat you I've defeated you every time before why not now has well?" Blue asked

"Please give me the coat I can't beat you!" Deadpool cried at her feet

"I'll pay you twelve times what Gambit is paying to stop this." Blue said

"Pff, like you have that kind of money." Deadpool said

"Of course not I'll use Remy's account, now how much he is paying you?" Blue asked

"Fifteen Million." Deadpool told her

"Pff a 18,000,000 dollars what ever." Blue ran off

Both Deadpool and Blue ran off in the sun set.

"Can we go shoe shopping has well?" Deadpool asked

"Of Course!" Blue said

A bit later but before the Blue part and in Evo's world  
"Pyro come back here!" Gambit screamed

"Fireball, haft-dead eaten fire rat!" Sabortooth screamed

He then saw the portal it was pink and was flashing which cot Pyro's eyes.

"Whoa pretty..." He said amazed by the portal and walked right into it (Blue's note: The portal he just walked into is the comics Universe...) when he saw portal right next to it which was purple.

"Cool an other pretty." He walked into that one and giggled and then he saw a news paper and figure out he wasn't in his world he then had to do something...the reason why Gambit and Sabortooth ran after him was because of the fact he destroy the Statue of Liberty and now he had to do it again even if the first time was an accident, one more thing when he left into the

"other pretty" he burnt it.

When Gambit and Sabortooth got there Blue, Deadpool, Gambit and Wolverine were there as well, Wolverine and Sabortooth then had an epic battle which we will now not told about.

"You see a Pyro went into a portal and then well we don't know which portal he went into." Gambit told her

"Okay we'll ALL spilt up that mean's you Wolverine and Sabortooth has well and will hug people who need hugging as well has look for Pyro." Blue said

**Me: Then they were off but that will be for next chapter.**

**Next Time Blue will Hug...**

**Pyro: WAIT YOU DIDN'T Hug anyone in this chapter!  
Blue: But it said all the comics world had been hugged that needed it.**

**Me: Wait a minute I have news next chapter will be spilt into Seven different parts**

**Blue's part**

**Deadpool's part **

**Wolverine' part **

**Sabortooth's part **

**Evos Gambit's part **

**Comics Gambit's Part **

**Pyro's Part **


	6. Chapter VI Part I

Blue Vists...People from other worlds! Blue's Part

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men and you already know that.**

**Blue: This chapter is all about me! Yay!  
**"Everyone mostly, he went into my world because it's the only world not here but me the plan is to send in five of you into there and me and Deadpool will like in the other seven worlds." Blue explained the new plan

"Um which worlds do you own?" Deadpool asked

"Mine, Evo, Comics, Wolverine and the X-men, Soul Eater, Harry Potter, Batman, His Dark Myrtales, Fullmetal Alchemist, Angel Beats, and really I don't own them I just own the portals." Blue told them

"Well I'll take Harry's world I've always wanted to meet him." Deadpool said

"Oh I didn't know you were a big fan." Blue said

"I'm not I want to kill him." Deadpool explained

She then open her worlds portal for everyone else and started in one of her four worlds (She shares Harry Potter), she walked right into Fullmetal Alchemist and saw Ed almost admidly.

"Have You seen a man named Pyro?" Blue asked has she hugged him

"No, why are you hugging me?" Ed asked

"You on my list so is...Winry, Al, Scar and your Teacher and her husband and you grandma in fact there over there." She said and then went and hugged all the characters she listed and ran off

She then ran out the portal and closed it. She then picked the world of Angel Beats and came in there and they threw her down.

"Join the I can't believe I'm not died battlefront." Yuri said

"Umm, I'll give you One-Million food ticket thing I didn't watch very closely, anyways if you all let me hug you." Blue said

"Okay?" Yuri said

All of them then stood in a line waiting, mostly for the tickets

she then picked Soul Eater and she hugged many characters but the moon freaked her out so she asked me not to talk about it, then finally was Harry Potter

It was the scene when a lot of people had died so she hugged the died one's pictures and went and hugged Harry.

"What, what are you doing? I'm in the middle of a battle!?" Harry asked

"You were on my list." Blue answered

"Okay." Harry said

"Hello, Luna here's some shoes." Blue said

"Hello, miss." Luna said

Blue ran off she said that she hugged them but she can't really remember much really.

**Next time...**

**Deadpool's Part**

**later...**

**Sabortooth's part **

**Wolverine's part **

**Evo Gambit's part**

**Comic Gambit's part **

**Pyro's part **


	7. Chapter VI Part II

Blue Visits…people from other worlds! Deadpool's part

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men but I do own (Blue's note: Don't you say it) nothing I own nothing.**

**Pyro: Uh this is boring can we just go to someone more funny.**

**Gambit: I don't like what you have to say Sabortooth.**

**Sabortooth: Well I don't like you at all.**

**Gambit: Oh you want to say that to my face.  
Sabortooth: Oh I just did.**

**Pyro: Puppies!  
Blue: I love Puppies too!**

**Sabortooth: You're so stupid that yo can't even say the word 'Like' right.**

**Gambit: Well you can't do simple math.**

**Me: Anyways let's get out of here.**

Deadpool walked right into Batman's world.

"Darn it why did I have to get Batman's world I mean I like Batman but Joker gives me the creeps." Deadpool compiled

"Put the gun down!" A police man said

"Hehe." Deadpool then shot the police offer and Batman jumped down next to him

"Who are you?" Batman asked as he pulled out his batarang

"I'm Deadpool to look for Pyro, blah, blah, blah also to look for people who needs hugging." Deadpool explained

He then walked over to Batman and hugged him and then went off to hug other people.

Later

"None of you will survive for taking my kitty." Penguin laughed

"Oh jeez, okay let me stamp your teeth out now." Deadpool said

"Oh so you think you can defeat me?" Penguin mocked

Deadpool then shot him and walked over and hugged him.

"Meow." Catwomen said and attacked him

She pulled around his neck and threw him off the roof of the building, he then fell into water with electric eels, and then he climbed up and she threw acid at his face, he then fell not into water but into a pit of fire.

"Ouch that actually hurt me." Deadpool giggled

He then stabbed her and hugged her but she wasn't done with him, she threw him into a wall and then many all of the other Batman villains (Blue's note: Including Joker) stood there.

"Mother…" and then all of the villains had fun attacking him he of course hugged the ones who needed it and ran off

Later

He walked now into Wolverine and the X-men world (Cartoon) and ended up figuring out someone was just sitting there and hugged them.

He also went to His Dark Materials and saw the two people he was looking for, Lyra and Will. He then went to Harry's World while Voldemort and Harry were fighting and shot Harry and stole the Elder wand, Harry died for real because he didn't have the elder wand.

"Why did you do that?" Blue asked  
"Sorry Blue, but we knew that you would do what you did and give me twelve times what Remy was paying and all along he paid me Twenty-five time that!(Blue's note:4500000000)" Deadpool said

**Next Time**

**Sabortooth's Part **

**Later**

**Wolverine's Part **

**Eovs Gambit**

**Comics Gambit**

**Pyro's Part **

**Final Chapter **


	8. Chapter VI Part III

Blue visits...other people from other worlds! Sabortooth's part

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah I own no X-men, blah, blah **

**Pyro: THIS IS THE BEST CHAPTER EVER!  
Me: Stop it Pyro! You're burning the basements walls!  
Blue: Sabs kill Remy.**

**Sabortooth: Die swamp rat!  
Gambit: No you die you ugly faced lion!  
Blue: HAHA!  
Me: Let's get on with the story**

Sabortooth didn't really care for Pyro so he just wandered off somewhere else.

"Oh, you thought you could go around complain about my bike and not die." Some want to be Biker said

"Dude, it's a bike it's not even a motorcycle." The store clerk said

"Oh that's it." The want a be said and pulled at a paintball gun

"Really a paintball gun?" The clerk asked surprised about the fact that the want to be really tried that

"Oh you're scared aren't ya?" The want to be biker said

"Jimmy will you just leave me be at my job for once." The clerk said

"Come on Bill, I you're cool." Jimmy whined

"Fine, I'll play with you when I get home." Bill told him

"No fun." Jimmy said and then shot a paintball at him and hit Sabortooth

"Grr, I'll get you, you little brat." Sabortooth growled

"Hey, I'm a grown man, I have a doctor degree just to tell you." Jimmy said

"Which is why it's worst that you want me to play with you all the time." Bill complained

Sabortooth flew at Jimmy and Bill at a high-speed and started clawing them in till something hit him in the head.

Later

"W-where am I?" Sabortooth asked himself

"Hehehe." someone laughed

"W-who's there?" Sabortooth said

"It's me, your old friend Blue." Blue giggled

"W-why did you do t-this to me...and why c-can't I talk?" Sabortooth asked

"Hehehe, well if you want to know everything, It started after Deadpool revealed that he had betrayed me, but really that wasn't a surprised what was, was that Gambit had no money left in his bank for me to give to Deadpool anymore, so I had to knock him out or my master plan wouldn't come I wanted it to." Blue said

"W-what master plan?" Sabortooth asked

"I wouldn't want to ruin a good surprise would I?" Blue mocked

**Next Time **

**Wolverine's Part **

**Later**

**Evo Gambit's Part**

**Comics Gambit's Part **

**Pyro's Part **

**Final Chapter**


	9. Chapter VI Part IV

Blue visits...Other people from other world! Wolverine's Part

**Disclaimer: I own Blue not X-men bye!**

**Blue: Oh no you don't!  
Pyro: Why do you even try ThyAwesomesword your Disclaimers aren't even funny anymore.**

**Me: Oh shut up.**

**Sabortooth: I'll kill you swamp rat!  
Gambit: Die fur ball!  
**Wolverine didn't care about this at all in fact all he wanted was to get drunk.

He drank almost a thousand beers in five minutes. He drank the bar dry.

"We don't like freaks drinkin' are beers." A man said to Wolverine

"We also don't like freaks talkin' to pretty ladies." An other man said

The women sitting next to him was there first and let him sit there.

"Well you see, I do not like that fact that you are messing with me, I'm barely bussed yet." Wolverine growled

"Oh like you could just drink that much and not be bussed in fact you should be dead." The women said

"Oh I'm died, no wait they're about to be." He pointed at the with his claws

"Oh, oh my god h-how did you uh." Both men (and the woman) said and ran off as well has the bartender

"Hello sir, how are you not bussed yet?" A man in a black suit said

"Oh I'm drunk b-bu-but I still could take him." Wolverine said

"Well how would you like to join the me?" The man in the black suit asked

"Will you give me more beer?" Wolverine asked

"Yes." The man in the suit said

"Well then, I t-th-ink you just got y-you a Wolverine." Wolverine said

"Wolverine, I like it." The man in the Black Suit said

Twelve hours later they sent Wolverine to fight an army of soldier

"Do you really think he can defeat an army of 1500 men?" A man in a black suit asked

"Well, you haven't seen his claws." The first man in a suit said

He fought the army and ripped them into pieces, Wolverine then sat on the bodies drinking, in till a call from his cell phone came.

"Oh, Hi Blue, so the plans in order, yeah bye." Wolverine said

"Hey can you give me a lift." Wolverine asked the first man in a suit

"Sure what for?" The man asked

"Oh just to go to a friend's house." Wolverine said

"Hey that, that was as beautiful as a butterfly slowly growing to a flame, a flame of death and love, that makes you want to shiver as well as want to hug someone, I love how beautiful that was seeing you rip that tank in haft." The Second man in a suit said

"Dude what's wrong with you?" Wolverine asked him

"Nothing that's what my mom always told me." The man said

"Well your mom was wrong." Wolverine told him

**Next Time**

**Evos Gambit's Part **

**Later **

**Comics Gambit's Part **

**Pyro's Part **

**Final Chapter**


	10. Chapter VI Part V

Blue visits...Other People from other worlds! Evo Gambit's Part **  
Disclaimer: I own nothing like X-men...or Blue because if I did she would kill me.**

Gambit: I won Sabortooth!

Blue: We are calling Evo Gambit EG from now on in the story to keep it short because the writer (ThyAwesomeSword) is lazy.

EG was really the only one in the group that was looking for Pyro who actually liked him, some had no feelings towards him at all, others (Blue's note:Sabortooth) hated his guts, but all together the two who were really looking for him was EG and CG... so both Gambits were doing what they were told to.

"I'm hungry, do you want to grab a bite before we decide what were going to do?" EG asked CG

"Sure." CG said

They ate some Burger King and talked about the next plan, they were going to have to go different ways to find im because it's Pyro, he moves a lot, and gets in Trouble a lot, and eats a lot, let's just assume whatever Pyro does he does a lot.

"So I'm going to look for him in Hollywood?" CG asked

"Yes he likes Hollywood and the only other place he likes is Mexico." EG said

"So he likes Burger Kings, Hollywood, a one hotel in NY, and Mexico?" CG asked

"Yep I'll go to Mexico, you go to Hollywood." EG said

"Alright whatever." CG said

So they went there different ways, he go a truck driver to give him a ride to Texas. (Blue's note: NO! Talk about the ride how he got the, the ending to the ride it's very funny. ThyAwesomeSword note: Yes I've finally made a note, look Blue I don't have all day to write stories. Blue's note: What else on you going to do in my basement, listen to my broken heart of lost dreams, of the fact I gave you a story, and you don't even have the respect for me to write it, I see how it is, to be alone in this world, well if that is all then I guess, I'll pack your bags, claim you kidnapped me, and be on my way. ThyAwesomeSword: Fine I'll do it...)

He was just in NY looking around when he heard something...  
"I hear there is this crazy guy, he'll drive anyone to where ever they need to go as long as they sing him a song that 'moves his soul' or whatever I don't know that guy it whack man...like really, really whack, like I heard once he ate a beaver, alive! That guy is Psychotic, I've seen him he a car door once just because the man who drove the car bumped his car." Some guy told another guy but EG didn't care the guy was crazy he needed a ride to Mexico

"Hey were could I find this guy?" EG

"Oh man you don't want to find him he's crazy, but he's over there the one smoking that cigar." The man said and pointed at the Crazy man

"Hello sir, what is you name?" EG asked

"Uh, well they call me The Trucker...of death!" The Trucker of Death said (ThyAwesomeSword: We'll be calling him Trucker.)

"Well thank you The Trucker of death, may you give me a...ride to mexico." EG said

"Give me a good song, and sure thing." Trucker told him

"Les arbres sont vert, le ciel est bleu j'ai vraiment genre de comme toi, tu sembles gentil avec moi, mais quoi pourrais-je savoir vraiment, vous ne savez pas français, je l'espère, alors au revoir. (Blue's translation: The Trees are green the Sky is blue I really sort of like you, you seem nice to me but what would I know really, you do not know french, hopefully, so goodbye.)" Gambit sang

"We'll I don't know what you just said, sound Spanish, but it was pretty so I'll give you a ride." Trucker told him

They got into the truck and it became silent for a moment.

"What's your name?" Trucker asked

"Remy." EG said

"Nice name what language did you speak earlier?" Trucker asked

"French." EG said

"French, yeah, I thought it was Spanish for sure." Trucker said

"So your French?" Trucker asked

"Yeah, sort of, I'm Cajun." EG said

"Well, that's nice, you know I was thinkin' of getting a law degree but, wait a minute." Trucker said and pulled over to a beavers dam

"All right, beavers to eat." Trucker smiled  
"Don't worry if it bothers you I'll eat them after we get to wherever you go." Trucker said

"Hey could I have a ride back as well?" EG asked

"Only if you sang me another song." Trucker said

They rode for miles and miles, and miles and became friends.

"You're smarter than me ya know." Trucker told Remy

"No, not really." Remy said

"No, no you are." Trucker said

Truckers car stopped.

"Oh no, we're close to Mexico but shoot, my car broke down." Trucker said

They were near the border.

"Well I'm looking for someone I can give him a message but you see, he'll only listen to a message if he's in a place he likes, I don't know why, but it's true so if my friend is there, he'll hear me and come, if he's not it means that he has gone to Hollywood instead." EG said

"I've always wanted to go to Hollywood, but you know what does it matter if my car is broken?" Trucker asked

"I'll fix it instead of singing you another song." Gambit said

Gambit then gave them a paper that said he could be there. (Blue's note: We didn't need to show him getting the paper.)

He called out his name four times and went back to Trucker.

"He's not there." EG said

"How could you know?" Trucker asked

"I just do." EG said and then fixed Trucker car

"Let's go to Hollywood." Trucker said

**Next Time**

**Comics Gambit's Part**

**Later**  
**Pyro's Part**

**Final Chapter**


	11. Chapter VI Part VI

Blue visits...other people other worlds! Comic Gambit's Part

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue but I do own X-men. No wait I don't own X-men but I do own X-men. No wait I don't own Blue but I do own Blue. Oh you know what I'm trying to say.**

**Me: It's getting close to the end.**

**Blue: Yeah real close.**

**Pyro: I love a happy ending.**

**Gambit: What?  
Sabortooth: He has some screws in his brain.**

**Some random women: OMG this is so cool!**

**Blue: Get out of here Kimmy!**

"This sucks I've been on this bus for awhile." CG thought...he wanted back was his coat he didn't really care if they found Pyro or not all he wanted was his beautiful coat back

"Next stop LA." The bus driver yelled

"Thank god." CG sighed

Then there was a boom! Someone had guns on this bus and of course Gambit had to be there. He pulled out his cards and someone shot them out of his hands. Wolverine was standing there was a gun. He laughed as he shot Gambit. Of course Gambit got up.

"Hey Wol, I haven't seen you in a couple of days." Gambit mocked

"Well Swamp Rat, I'm sorry I have to do this but I wouldn't want to mess up Blue's plan." Wolverine laughed

"What plan?" Asked Gambit

"Well if I told you it wouldn't really be a surprise would it. HAHA!" Wolverine howled with laughter

"You sound like some crazy Wolf." Gambit sighed

"Shut up Swamp Rat." Wolverine yawned

He shot him again and dragged him off to his new tank, they started to drive to Blue's house when Gambit fought back. He threw all his cards at Wolverine, Wolverine clawed him in his chest, they both couldn't defeat each other, then out of no where a missile hit Gambit. He got up and saw Blue and some kind of ape...A gerola? Anyways they planed on Blowing Gambit up, He then shot them with another pack of cards in his pocket, then Wolverine hit him with some sort of hammer and it was over for Gambit he had fell into a deep sleep.

He woke up and started fighting again and really got away. He then sat on the ground waiting for them when EG saw him.  
"Had any luck?" EG asked CG  
"Nah, but how did you get from Mexico to here so quickly?" CG asked EG looked like was going to answer when Blue shot him and dragged him off. CG followed them. then Wolverine saw him and smiled and shot him. Then they dragged him off as well. (Blue's note: What is my plan all of you must be wondering.) (ThyAwesomeSword note: No not really, at least I'm not.) "Who can save everyone...who?" EG asked

**Pyro: Best CHAPTER EVER!**

**Me: Oh shut up Blue.**

**Blue: NO!**

**Next Time**

**Pyro's Part **

**Later **

**Final Chapter **


	12. Chapter VI Part VII

Blue visits...other people from other world! Pyro's part (In Pyro's point of veiw yay!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men!  
Pyro: Finally my chapter.**

**Blue: Yep!  
Me: What's that Pyro.**

**Pyro: Well finally time ever see how great I am.**

**Me: Okay...**

**Gambit: I'll beat you up myself Sabortooth.**

**Sabortooth: Die Swamp Rat!  
Me: Let's get...**

**Pyro: CAN I SAY IT PLEASE!?  
Me: Fine.**

**Pyro: Let's get on with this story...before I burn everything down!  
Me: Okay...**

**Pyro: One more thing...pickles...also can I tell the story...and can it be in first person?  
Me: I guess?  
**I had just blown up the Statue thing when I saw an ad for an up coming X-men thing, I thought They're announcing what there doing now that'll get them killed, so I went over to tell them that they are total idiots when I saw a comic.

I started reading about this comic on my phone and found out I am going to die at some point in their life at first I was cool with it I mean everyone has to die, in till I found out I died from a gun, a gun that's stupid! I'm the great Pyro. So I decide I didn't want to die by such a stupid thing and die some cool way, which is how I decide to go to london. I went to get in trouble and to die but they just throw me in jail. (Pyro's note: Someone told me that if you get arrested in England you get kill...I guess that's not true.) Anyways I broke out after getting bored and they started chasing me then out of no where a box hit me over my head.

I know, I saw Comic Gambit Fight Wolverine when they threw me into the basement and my Gambit and Sabortooth were fighting. That's all I'm allowed to say they are going to tell you about all the plan and such next Chapter...and of course the end of it.

**Pyro: How did I do?  
Me: Fine, I guess.**

**Gambit and Sabortooth crying together and both saying: That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.**

**Blue: That was pretty good Pyro.**

**Pyro: YAY!**

**Gambit: I still hate you Sabortooth.**

**Sabortooth: I still hate Sabortooth as well. Wait I meant...**

**Gambit: Hehehe.**

**Sabortooth: SHUT UP SWAMP RAT!  
Next Time **

**Final Chapter**


	13. Final Chapter

Blue Visits Final Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue nor the X-men or Marvel of course. All three have papers to prove it. (ThyAwesomesword note: All will be revealed in this chapter!)  
**"My name is Blue, how are you?" Blue asked me when I woke up in the basement

"H-how are you?" I asked

"MY NAME IS BLUE, HOW ARE YOU!?" Blue screamed in my ear

"Ouch, okay, okay I not that good, why did you kidnap me?" I asked

"Well you see I'm bad at writing, so I just kidnapped many random people hopefully you can write." Blue smiled

"M-me too." I said in a whisper

"Well here is Seven chapters." I looked over it

"I-it says what I'm saying!" I screamed

"Of course, I've already seen all that will happen." Blue giggled

"Uh, can I spilt Chapter VI in Seven pieces?" I asked

"I don't care...Just write it!" Blue screamed

"NO!" I screamed

"Well then you'll have to talk to my whip..." Blue giggled

"Fine I'll write this stupid story." I said

"H-how do you call my story stupid...You'll pay, ouch!" She said and a bowling ball hit her

Later

"Hehehe, I have a plan..." Blue laughed evilly

"What's your plan?" I asked

"Well you see I am a super smart...I have a mission to capture and hug people, but really what I want is for my fave characters to play out their adventures in my basement...but that will be hard...so I'm going to get Wolverine and Pyro on my side...and I don't know who will want to destroy me..." Blue growled

"Uh, you're not bring the whip yet are you?" I asked

"No, not yet, not as long as you behave..." Blue said

She did get both on her said she wanted Evo Gambit and Sabortooth to follow her...she planned for him to destroy it...but he didn't even know it, she made him forget, because he wouldn't trick Evo Gambit...so she then told him to go to the forest after she erased his mind...what she didn't plan for was he finding out that he was going to die, she got Wolverine on her side easier than she thought she would, she just got him drunk...let's show what happened both times.

What happened with Pyro

"Hey wait a minute...aren't you Pyro?" Blue asked him

"Pyro, the greatest mutant in the world, the best fire monk, an enemy to all firefighters, I have many names also, Psychopath." Pyro said proudly

"I'll stick with Pyro." Blue said

"Most people stick with Psychopath but whatever." Pyro giggled

"Can I offer you a drink or something?" Blue asked

"A, um Juice I guess, would be nice, Sheila." Pyro said

"Thank you Pyro...here is a beer." Blue handed him

"O-kay." Pyro looked at it and drank it (Pyro's note: I just didn't want some thirteen year drinking because of me...I had drank before that don't believe Remy!)  
"Well how was it?" Blue asked

"Bad, you should never drink." Pyro said as he grabbed the other eleven beers in the twelve pack

"Ha, I'm like Seventeen." Blue giggled

"Really, you look Twelve." Pyro said

"Well, if you don't say sorry I won't give you more beer." Blue smiled trying not to go off

"I'm sorry." Pyro said crying at her feet "I mean pff, I don't like beer anyways." Pyro said as he got up

"Better, anyways I have a plan...it will involved fire." Blue said

"FIRE!" Pyro screamed happily

"Yep, and all you'll have to do is trick your old pal Gambit and Sabortooth to follow you so I can capture them." Blue whispered in his ear

"N-no, he's my friend, not Sabortooth, but Gambit is." Pyro whispered

"Oh I didn't want to have to do this." Blue said and hit him with a forget-what-you-just-saw-and-or-hear-stick and then whispered to go to the forest later

What happened with Wolverine

"Deadpool's coming...I want to ask will you help me." Blue asked with Puppy eye look

"Little girl, what are you doing in a bar?" Wolverine asked

"I-I'm seventeen." Blue said through her teeth

"Yeah, your a little girl." Wolverine said drinking

"Here's a thousand beers." Blue said he drank them and actually got drunk

"O-o-k-ka-a-a-a-a-y w-w-wh-h-h-h-h-h-ha-a-a-a-a-a-at-t-t-t-t-t-t-t d-d-d-d-d-d-o y-y-y-y-o-o-o-o-u-u-u-u-u-u wa-n-t?" Wolverine asked

"Wow, I don't think that's even possible, what am I saying he's immortal...I want you to trick Deadpool and Gambit into coming here." Blue said

Anyways they came up with the plan to get them captured...and we go back to where we are now.

"L-let us out!" Gambit screamed

"I'm getting tired of this." Sabortooth got up and George came in...he is a gorilla, he has grey fur

Sabortooth launched himself at George, George hit him in his forehead, Sabortooth go up and kicked George in the privates, George hit him in the chest, Gambit and Pyro went out side and Comics Gambit was laying there with his coat.

"I don't care, she gave me my Coat, I don't care anymore." CG said

"Oh great, he went insane." EG said

"I am here." Trucker said and Wolverine just laughed at him

"I'll go help Trucker he's my friend." EG said

"No let me do it." Pyro said

"Why?" EG asked

"I am Pyro, the all Mighty, nothing can stop me." Pyro said with his chest out

EG and I shrugged and ran off as Pyro helped him...we almost got away in till Blue got to us.

"Where do you think you're going?" Blue asked mocked

"No where!, I'm never going to die from a bullet!" Pyro said in the background

"Good you can stay here and be my boyfriend." Blue giggled

"Never mind." Pyro said with a disgusted face

"Well non of you are going anywhere." Blue said and then we all heard a scream

"I'm getting that 4500000000!" Deadpool screamed

He then shot her with her worst fear, water.

"No, I'm melting, I'm melting!" Blue cried and to my surprise turned into a poodle of water

"She'll be better in a while, let's destroy her way of getting to us and leave." Deadpool said and we all ran out (including Trucker for some reason) and Pyro destroy them, everyone got back to where they belonged and we all lived happily ever after...wait Blue will be returning in another story named "Blue the Superhero." look for it.

**The End.**

Wait let's show Pyro destroying them first and what Blue did.

"Die you stupid Portals of fear!" Pyro screamed bushing the portals into thousand of pieces

Meanwhile

Blue riding on George who had put handles on his head and a seat on his back, he was going Eight-Five MPH when the portal just when the portal closed.

"They left me behind." Wolverine muttered

"You did betrayed them." Blue said

"That's sure." Wolverine agreed

**The End for real this time.**


End file.
